User blog:Gibberish Inspired/Gibberish Inspired conlangs list
This page is for a complete list of languages made by me. This page includes names, linguistic origin, Location, territory, drawn influences, a description of what the language has that motivates me in making it, & my motivation towards the languages creation. The full stories and information regarding phonology, grammar, & vocabulary are not mentioned here. A couple languages have been made, but I probably won't be doing them until I do some more easier to do languages. Suggestions on what language I should do next are currently wanted. You can use the talk page for this page or my talk page. New languages may be included at any time. Gibberish Inspired (talk) 13:30, February 4, 2014 (UTC) NOTE: The language count may not be correctly summed. North American Languages - 204 Algonquian - 15 Atlantic - 3 Austronesian - 7 Bantu - 3 Basque - 1 Canadian - 15 Cariban - 1 Celtic - 3 Chinese - 3 Chukotko-Kamchatkan - 1 Eskimo-Aleutan - 9 Germanic - 36 Hellenic - 2 Indo-Aryan - 2 Iroquoian - 10 Italic - 39 Japonic - 5 Korean - 1 Mande - 1 Mayan - 5 Mixe-Zoque - 1 Mongolian - 1 Muskogean - 5 Na-Dene - 6 Otomanguean - 1 Penutian - 2 Pola - 9 Quechua - 2 Semitic - 5 Slavic - 7 Sumerian - 1 Uto-Aztecan - 7 Volta-Niger - 2 South American Languages - 64 Amazonan - 6 Araucanian - 1 Atlantic - 1 Aymara - 1 Bantu - 2 Celtic - 1 Chinese - 1 Germanic - 4 Hellenic - 1 Indo-Aryan - 1 Italic - 27 Japonic - 1 Kwa - 2 Quechua - 8 Semitic - 1 Tupian - 5 Isolate - 1 Antarctican Languages - 2 Italic - 2 African Languages - 269 Adamawa - 3 Atlantic - 6 Austronesian - 3 Bantoid - 3 Bantu - 32 Basque - 1 Berber - 5 Celtic - 2 Chadic - 6 Chinese - 3 Cross River - 2 Cushitic - 4 Egyptian - 5 Eteopian - 12 Germanic - 23 Gur - 2 Hellenic - 7 Ijoid - 1 Indo-Aryan - 3 Italic - 55 Japonic - 4 Kadugli - 1 Kagan - 30 Khoisan - 4 Kordofanian - 1 Kru - 1 Kwa - 2 Mande - 4 Mininianic - 22 Nilo-Saharan - 12 Omotic - 3 Platoid - 2 Semitic - 13 Sumerian - 1 Ubangi - 3 Volta-Niger - 4 Unclassified - 3 European Languages - 371 Ahoroanic - 6 Albanian - 3 Anatolian - 1 Armenian - 2 Baltic - 4 Basque - 6 Berber - 2 Canadian - 1 Chinese - 2 Celtic - 27 Celto-Germanic - 4 Celto-Hellenic - 1 Dagestani - 2 Egyptian - 1 Eskimo-Aleutan - 2 Finnic - 15 Germanic - 77 Greco-Germanic - 4 Hellenic - 16 Indo-Aryan - 5 Indo-Germanic - 1 Iranian - 8 Italic - 93 Italo-Germanic - 1 Japonic - 9 Kagan - 2 Kartvelian - 1 Kligaka - 1 Korean - 2 Mongolian - 4 Nakh - 1 Northwest Caucassian - 1 Samoyedic - 2 Semitic - 12 Slavic - 34 Slavo-Germanic - 2 Tungusic - 1 Turkic - 7 Tyrsenian - 3 Ugric - 8 Unclassified - 2 Asian Languages - 398 Ainu - 3 Anatolian - 5 Armenian - 4 Austro-Asiatic - 9 Austronesian - 16 Bantu/Dravidian Fusian - 1 Baric - 4 Bodic - 5 Burmese-Lolo - 6 Burushaski - 1 Capondoan - 18 Celtic - 2 Celto-Hellenic - 2 Chinese - 17 Chukotko-Kamchatkan - 1 Cushitic - 1 Dagestani - 1 Dravidian - 6 Egyptian - 3 Elamite - 2 Eskimo-Aleutan - 1 Etiopian - 1 Finnic - 3 Germanic - 21 Hellenic - 11 Indo-Aryan - 28 Indo-Italic - 1 Iranian - 32 Iroquoian - 1 Italic - 18 Japonic - 20 Jinghpaw - 3 Kagan - 2 Karen - 1 Kartvelian - 1 Kligaka - 2 Korean - 9 Miao-Yao - 1 Mongolian - 14 Nakh - 1 Nivkh - 3 Northwest Caucasian - 1 Nuristani - 2 Okan - 16 Papuan - 2 Perso-Germanic - 1 Ridikolman - 1 Sakarisan - 3 Samoyedic - 1 Semitic - 43 Slavic - 12 Sumerian - 5 Tai-Kadai - 9 Timor-Alor-Pantar - 1 Tocharian - 2 Tungusic - 10 Turkic - 19 Ugric - 2 Yeniseian - 2 Yukaghir - 1 Australo-Pacific Languages - 56 Australian - 11 Austro-Asiatic - 2 Austronesian - 10 Celtic - 1 Chinese - 2 Germanic - 13 Indo-Aryan - 1 Italic - 6 Japonic - 4 Korean - 2 Mongolian - 1 Okan - 1 Papuan - 1 Semitic - 1 Slavic - 1 Tasmanian - 1 Tungusic - 1 Category:Blog posts